Flashing Forwards
by Savvi-Slayer
Summary: Elizabeth Hunter is from many other places. Some magical. Some powerful. This time she has found her way into central city and lost something that could bring the city into chaos. She must find it. Will Team Flash get in her way or will she become friends with the people she thinks are bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character and ideas.

 **Authors note: this is my first story I hope it is good. I value your opinions so please comment.**

Barry POV

I woke up on an early Saturday morning ready to start my day. I ran down to Jitters to get a coffee and I went to work. Just a normal day as The Flash. When I got to the police station I walked up to the lab and saw Julian working on another meta case.  
/This time it was different though. He found a wand-like idem that would turn into a sword if you waved it the right way.

"What do you think we're dealing with this time Barry?" Said Julian. "Do you think that this meta could a threat?"

"Probably. I mean I haven't met any good metas in a while." I replied sadly. "We might need to take it to Star Labs. It looks a little dangerous."

"Ok. Can I come with then? I need to ask Caitlyn how well the new necklace is working. I just don't think we need to see Killer Frost for a while." Julian said apprehensively.

"That's fine. But we'll have to take your car. NormallyI run,because it's faster." I said.

"Where did you find it anyway?" I asked.

"I found it by Jitters actually I was down there about 5 minutes ago actually."

"Really? That's weird I was waiting in line 5 minutes ago. I wonder how I didn't see you." I commented.

"That's funny. Oh well. It doesn't matter. Let's just solve this case."

"Ok." I said

Elizabeth POV

I was at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island New York last night and about two days ago I was at Hogwarts. I was always moving around. I may have trusted some people but not everyone. I love Hogwarts and I love Camp Half-Blood but I've always been alone. This  
/morning I woke up, ate breakfast, and left camp half blood. I begged to go on another quest by myself, like always. It was all I could do so that I could leave. I may love it there but I couldn't stay. It just didn't feel right. And plus something  
/was calling me. I was meant to go to Central City. I heard about there being strange things there. There were monsters. It was a great place to test out my strength.

I was sitting outside at a table at a coffee place called "Jitters." The fresh, morning, air felt nice as it brushed by my cheeks. I was reading a book when suddenly a huge gust of wind blew by. I saw a streak of red and my latte spilled.

"What was that!" I yelled wondering if it had been a monster that had been sent after me.

Apparently it wasn't but when I turned around there was. It hit me in the head with something hard and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in an alley. That was weird. Normally monsters try to kill me. Not just knock me out and leave me in an alley. Just then I realized my wand was gone.

"Oh my gods! This can't be happening." I thought.

My wand was special. It can also turn into celestial bronze and silver sword. This was bad. What if someone got hurt? I ran as fast as I could and finally got back to Jitters. My wand was gone. What was I supposed to do now?

I walked around searching even though I knew that I wouldn't find anything any time soon.

_Barry POV

~~~~~~Star labs~~~~~~

When we got to Star Labs and walked inside all you could see is Cisco, Caitlyn, and HR running around frantically. Cisco almost full on, ran into me, and knocked me over. It was chaos in Star Labs and my best guess was because of the wand. I don't know  
/how I knew, but I had a feeling that it was when Caitlyn half sprinted by saying something about a magic meta.

"Hey guys slow down." I said.

"What's going on?" Asked Julian.

"Meta-"

"With magic-"

"Showed up on radar-"

"Got to stop-"

"Find solutions-"

Was all I got when Cisco, HR, and Caitlyn all breathlessly finishing each other's sentences.

"Slow down." I said. "Julian found a wand this morning and I told him we might want to take it here because it could be dangerous."

"Ok then, lets run tests." Said Cisco and Caitlyn together.

About five minutes later Cisco and Caitlyn had finally decided that this didn't belong to a meta. Apparently it was from a god or goddess,but also had special magical particles that were nothing that they had ever worked with.

_Elizabeth POV

After two hours of thinking and searching I think I figured out where my wand was. I had to get it back and quick. My only two options to go and check were the police station or the closest laboratory. I decided to go to the laboratory because the police  
/station would probably think I was crazy or dangerous. I know Percy Jackson had ended up in trouble with the police many times and I'm pretty sure that that was not on my list.

The closest laboratory was Star Labs it was supposedly closed down but my gut was telling me that it would be a good idea to check it out just in case. I was getting my wand back and I don't care if I have to break in in the middle of the day.

~~15 min. later~~

I had successfully made it to the back door and broken any security cameras. All I had to do now was try to use some of my godly abilities. Lucky me. Just because I was created by the gods and given abilities by each of them did not mean that it didn't  
/take a lot of energy out of me. Sadly if I didn't do it right the first time there was no chance of me being able to try a second time. And if I failed the first time guess who gets to play do it the old fashioned way even though you're probably going  
/to fail.

I had finally decided to use the powers of Zeus to fry all the electrical wires and outlets so that there would be now way of them knowing it was me who broke in.

I raised one hand up to the sky then brought it towards the electrical box. I focused on the energy streaming through the wires and all the electricity in the air. And then like a bomb it blew up the electrical box and just like that I was half way to  
/having my wand back.

Barry POV

~~~Inside Star Labs~~~

"Hey guys I think someone's outside." Said HR tapping his drum sticks on the table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Caitlyn.

"He means someone is outside and has just killed all of out security cameras." Said Cisco urgently.

Then suddenly all the lights when out and all the equipment tuned off. We heard a loud bang. It was so dark that I couldn't even see Caitlyn who was standing about a foot away from me.

"I better go check it out." I said.

But then before I could go to put my suit on I heard a voice behind me.

"No one move." It said "And no one gets hurt."

* * *

 **Hehehehe! I'm mean. It stops there for now. I hope you like it so far. Don't forget to follow the story. I'll try to update every week. Comment pls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character and ideas.

 **Authors note: this is my first story I hope it is good. I value your opinions so please comment.**

* * *

Barry POV

"No one move and no one gets hurt?" Who did this meta think it was dealing with? I was the flash and I could always work something out. I doubt she could it could even see us.

"Where's the wand? Tell me and I will leave you all alone." It said.

This threat was a girl. I could tell from her voice. She wasn't afraid though. She knew how to get what she wanted I'll give her that but it wasn't going to work on me. All I had to do is run and put my suit on. The only thing, was that it waspitch  
blackand there was no chance of getting any light. Unless...well. When I run the electricity I leave behind is red it must give off light. There it was a solution. Easy and simple. The only thing left was stop this meta and keep my friends safe.

"Tell me where it is! Now!" She yelled.

It was now or never. Time slowed down, my heart beat quickened, and sooner than I knew it I had my suit on I had fixed the lights and was back inside.

The meta wore a supposed look, but quickly gave a smirk.

The mysterious woman spoke again. "You don't know who you're dealing with do you? I was created by gods. I have powers that could get rid of you in mere seconds. I could call on the dead, beckon water to my will, or zap you with lighting whenever I please!"

"Well, it looks like you don't know who you're dealing with either. For I am The Flash." I said winking to Cisco.

Just then while her back was turned Cisco grabbed the stun gun off the desk and fired. She never saw it coming. We got another meta. She collapsed. We won.

"I'll go put her in the pipeline and then I'm going back to work on another case." I said. "Tell me when she wakes up."

Cisco replied with "Ok, I'm going to run some more tests with Caitlyn on the wand."

Then he muttered "...and come up with a name for the new meta."

I sped her to the pipeline opened it and closed it all in a matter of seconds. Having the speed force was great I don't know how I'd ever done anything without it.

After I was done at Star Labs I ran back to the station and bumped into Iris.

"Hi Iris."

"Hi, Barry. Do you want to go to dinner tonight I just saw that a new restaurant opened and I wanted to try it." Iris said happy to see me.

"Of course." I replied worried that the meta case would interfere.

"Ok, I'll see you later then Barry. I've got to write another story before I miss my deadline." She said.

I walked inside happily thinking about tonight.

Elizabeth POV

When I had got inside I was defeated. That never happened. I had almost had my wand back but I was stopped by "The Flash." He knocked me out very fast too it was a matter of seconds before I was shot with a stun gun and everything when black for the second  
/time today. It just wasn't my day. Of course as a demigod though I was unconscious and obviously that meant that I was having dreams about the future the present and the past.

I was at camp half-blood.

Chiron was using an Iris message to talk to Percy who was at camp Jupiter with Annabeth.

"Percy, Annabeth, I need you both once again." Said Chiron. "I need you to go after Elizabeth Hunter she's left camp again but this time was a bad time. There is something out there specifically looking for her. It's because of how much power she possesses.  
/You, Annabeth, and one other will have to go after her."

"Chiron, you know I don't do quests unless I really need to anymore." Replied Percy. "I'm older now and life is easier without monsters attacking me everywhere I go."

"Percy..." said Annabeth. "If Elizabeth is in danger we have to help her. She was created by the gods for a reason. You don't want her to get hurt. The gods might get mad. And plus she's a good friend of mine. I think you guys would get along quite well.  
/She might even think about sleeping in the Poseidon cabin so your not so alone."

"I have got Tyson." Said Percy.

Annabeth laughed. "That's not the point."

"Please Percy." Said Chiron with hope in his words.

"Ok, i'll do it." Said Percy. When do we start."

"You'll have to leave camp Jupiter tomorrow morning. I'll send blackjack and supplies. All you have to do is fly to central city and find Elizabeth before that monster finds her." Said Chiron.

My dream ended.

When I woke up I was in a cell like room. It was a shiny grayish black with some sort of padding. I thought about using my powers to open it but wondered if I was strong enough after the last time I had used my powers today. Well, what the heck it's not  
/like it will kill me to try.

I decided to raise some dead because if I used to much power they can get me out of here. I focused on the earth and everything buried in it. I thought about the skeletons down in the underworld and... It didn't work. This can't be happening. My only  
/chance was to use my powers. It must be this room. It dampened my powers. Things just got more difficult.

Barry POV

It was a nice night to have dinner with Iris. Nice crisp air and a beautiful scene. It was perfect.

Iris had arrived and I had a reservation. Nothing could go wrong. It was peaceful for an opening.

"Hi Barry." Iris said happily.

She sat down and we ordered drinks. It was perfect. We talked and talked. We ordered food. This was a wonderful restaurant. We started to eat, but then. Boom! The table crashed. The window shattered. Everything happened so fast. Then time slowed down.I  
raced to save Iris. I sped her outside and out of trouble. I raced back in and saved everyone who was inside. I went back in once more to stop the meta, but it wasn't a meta it was more powerful but it was a monster to kill them all. More evil  
/and disastrous than anything. I was ready for anything it had to throw at me. But then it vanished just like that.

I soon got a call. It was from Cisco.

"The meta's awake." He said.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 finally finished. It's a little shorter than the last one but I got a little writers block I'll try to add more next time. I think I'll start with Percy and Annabeth's POV next time. Tell me what you think and I'll keep writing. Thanks. :)**


End file.
